In recent years, a substantially effort has been directed towards card-edge connector design in an attempt to make them more durable, as well as simplify manufacture and production. In particular, Single In-line Packages (SIP), Memory Module, Single In-line Memory Modules (SIMM) and Circuit Module connectors have enjoyed considerable design evolution. Typically, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, these connectors 10 include an elongated insulative housing 11 having a channel 12 formed to receive a front edge of an SIMM 13. Positioned on opposing ends of channel 12 are resilient latch members 14 and 14' including detent members 15 and 15' formed and dimensioned to releasably engage the side edges 16 and 16' of SIMM 13, once in the operation position.
Initially, latch members 14 and 14' were integrally formed with housing 10 through injection molding. As shown in FIG. 1, each latch member 14 and 14' includes a resilient body portion 17 and 17' formed to be urged respectively rearward in a direction away from channel 12 so that detent member 15 and 15' would clear side edge 16 and 16' in order to release card 13. Body portions 17 and 17', however, would often break or crack through fatigue or over exertion of release forces applied to latches 14 and 14'. Typical patented prior art unitary card-edge connectors including integrally formed latches may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,850,892 to Clayton et al.; 4,737,120 to Grabbe et al. and 4,713,013 to Regnier et al.
This problem has been reduced by incorporating any one of two changes. First, manufacturers began replacing integrally formed latches 14 and 14' with removable metal latches (not shown). These proved far more durable than their integral counterparts. While this alternative is very satisfactory in many instances, from a manufacturing viewpoint, it is much more burdensome and costly to produce than the unitary injection molded connector with integrally formed latches. The individual metal latches must be formed and dimensioned to be inserted into corresponding receiving sockets. Thus, manufacturers must carefully control the dimensions and tolerances between the mating parts because improper clearances may jeopardize the securement of the metal latch in the corresponding socket. Moreover, overall costs are substantially increased. Typical of such card-edge connectors employing metal latches are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,004,429 to Yagi et al.; 4,995,825 to Korsunsky et al. and 4,986,765 to Korsunsky et al.
The second method employed to reduce the problem of latch fatigue and breakage corresponding to card-edge connectors having integrally molded latches is to provide a backstop member 18, as shown in FIG. 2, just rearward of latch 14. Backstop 18 limits the rearward deflection of latch member 14 so that latch member 14 may only be urged rearward by a distance sufficient to disengage detent 15 from side edge 16 of SIMM 13. One such card edge connector including a backstop may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,891 to Walkup et al.
Unfortunately, in this configuration, manual release is difficult because access to latch 14 is limited. To overcome this problem, cantilever portion 19, as shown in FIG. 2, have been added which extends rearwardly and upwardly from the distal end of body portion 17 of latch member 14. These additions promote increased access to latch members 14 and 14' so that manual release of SIMM 13 may be actuated.
Accordingly, for certain situations, this unitary cardedge connector integrally incorporating latch 14, backstop 18 and cantilever lever 19 is most desirable. Typical of this effort may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,498 to Takahashi.
The problem associated with these type card-edge connectors, however, is that they are much more complicated to manufacture by injection molding. As shown in FIG. 3, backstop 18 extends outwardly from latch member 14 forming a slot 20 therebetween. Slot 20 enables latch 14 to be urged rearwardly. Unfortunately, because cantilever portion 19 is inclined upwardly and outwardly from body portion 17, the top surface 21 of backstop 18 is positioned and terminates below portions of cantilever portion 19. This configuration precludes moldable formation of slot 20 and backstop top surface 21 using only a simple set of conventional vertically meshing mold components (not shown). Accordingly, an auxiliary slide core mold component (not shown), laterally inserted between backstop 18 and latch member 14 is necessary to moldably form slot 20 and backstop top surface 21.
Auxiliary slide core mold components, however, substantially complicate the manufacturing process. Precision dimensioning is required between the vertically meshing mold components and the corresponding slide core mold components which increases the cost of mold manufacture and maintenance of the molds. Further, the control of precision timing is necessary for proper manufacture. Moreover, these factors increase the overall cost of manufacture.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a unitary integrally molded card-edge connector assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a card-edge connector assembly which simplifies manufacture of the same.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a card-edge connector assembly which is durable, compact, easy to maintain, has a minimum number of components, and is economical to manufacture.
The apparatus of the present invention has other objects and features of advantage which will be more readily apparent from the following description of the Best Mode of Carrying Out the Invention and the appended claims, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.